I’ll Catch You if I Can
by Elenhin
Summary: This is my second oneshot where I try to explore what Alec and James meant to each other as friends.


Author's note: This is a one-shot I wrote to explore the relationship between Alec and James. I am intending to post a longer story featuring the two of them later, and this is partly to explore their different backgrounds first.

There are many similarities in Alec's and James' childhoods, but also many differences, and I wanted to explore what they would come to mean in their relation ship.

Very big thank you to Forever Faramir who once more have turned my spelling errors into correct words.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, Alec Travelyan or any other James Bond related item or person. I have only borrowed the characters and will return them. Not even making any serious attempt at kidnapping Alec, and as I have gotten some special glue form Q, he shall appear utterly unharmed.

* * *

I'll Catch You if I Can

James glanced at his watch to see how much time he had before he had to report. About an hour, he should probably use that time to get a shower and a clean change of clothes. What he had on at the moment was rather worse for wear; a bit torn and stained.

It had gotten really rough during the last part of the mission. As they all to often tended to get. The grand finale as Alec used to call it. When the bad guys always refused to admit that they had been defeated and tried every last trick in the book at the same time.

Alec usually claimed that that those few minutes were when you found out if you truly were as good as you believed. If you were not, you were dead. It was the time when they would set up the terms for the usually pint of ale.

'_If you pull that trick off, I'll buy you a pint when we get back,' _was always comforting to hear in the midst of the chaos. It gave James a sense of strength to know that Alec trusted him and his abilities that much.

'_Last one to finish his part gets to buy the other a pint.' _Alec would laugh and set out to cover his part of it.

"To think that England places his trust in you; a man who can not even keep his tie straight."

That was another thing Alec would quip about, James thought, and how he had missed hearing those smart remarks during the mission.

He looked up at Alec and grinned. "I'm sorry, but the lad I usually keep with me to care for my clothes failed to show up as I set out, I had to manage without him."

Alec snorted at that, knowing that James referred to him.

"How are you doing Alec?" Now, that the first part of the teasing was finished James allowed his concern to show through. Alec was pale, very pale, and he was leaning on a pair of crutches, his leg not enough to support him. He had taken a bad drubbing during his last mission, very bad. James had thought for a minute or two that he would lose him. When he had set out on his mission Alec had barely been able to sit up in bed. He hadn't expected to see him up and about again so soon.

He did however have a feeling that Alec wasn't supposed to be up and around as early again either, at least not if the tremors that ran through him was any indication. He looked as if getting here had taken more of his strength than he really had to spare.

"Doing perfectly fine. I had a nice quiet time to relax." Alec grinned.

It looked odd when his face was so white, and with a sheen of cold sweat, yet it was so unmistakably Alec. It was that grin he always wore when he and James tried to outwit each other.

"Next time you relax you should spend some time in the sun." James dutifully kept up the teasing. "You could use a bit of colour, the ladies prefers the tanned ones."

"Regretfully I did not get to choose my relaxation spot." Alec snorted at him. "I'll keep it in mind for later thought, since I assume you speak from personal experience of rejection."

"That one was off the mark." James grinned. "Really Alec, you need to stick within the lines of reasonable."

Alec swallowed as he tried to steady his shaking hands. He would like to wipe the sweat from his forehead, but did not dare to let go of the crutches. "Out of practice," he shrugged. "Your own fault for going off without me."

"I definitely would have preferred to have you along." James admitted. "It would have made everything so much easier."

"I thought that I should at least come and welcome you back, since I was unable to go with you," Alec smiled.

James started walking, slowly, because Alec was obviously not able to move at any greater speed. "I am actually surprised that they allowed you up to come here," he admitted. "I thought that they would still have you tied down."

"You are not the only one to be surprised James." Alec said sheepishly. "I'm certain that they're just as surprised as you are."

"You sneaked out." James laughed at Alec's guilty smile. Alec could have hidden that guilty flash of a smile if he wanted to, but he didn't bother with James.

"Well, they did agree to allow me up and move about just a little, to try and get some strength back." Alec defended himself. "You can't blame me because they forgot to specify what they meant with 'a little,' can you?"

"I won't, but they will." James still laughed. "Really Alec, I would have gone to see you as soon as I had reported."

"I didn't do this for myself James." All humour was gone out of Alec's voce and he sounded very serious now. "I did it because you deserve to be welcomed back. Not just another job well done; another pat on the shoulder. I thought you deserved to know that there is someone who really cares that you come back."

Normally Alec would have covered that up in a joke, or a smart remark of some kind. He would allow James to catch on to it, but disguise it. Now he was too weakened to be able to do that, and James understood. He knew that Alec worried about him as much as he worried about Alec, and in his condition, Alec had felt that he had to make sure that James knew that. That he knew that Alec was always just as happy to see him back.

"I know you care Alec," he said softly. "Just as you had better know how happy I am to see you feeling better."

Alec laughed and grinned at him, reassured that James knew that he was the only family he had. They were both orphans and they were both alone, but they also had each other.

Now James noted that Alec seemed even paler than a few moments ago. The walk and the conversation had clearly drained him off all his strength. He was trembling and he seemed more unsteady than before, as if he had trouble keeping himself upright and moving.

James noted it, just as he noticed that Alec was trying to hide it. They were still so attuned to each other that he noticed every change in Alec's behaviour and how he held himself.

"Can you manage back?" he asked softly. If anyone else was near they would never hear him voice the question. They would not know that he had seen how Alec had no stamina left, and it was doubtful if anyone else could tell from seeing Alec.

"Not sure, I hope I can." Alec looked up at him and grinned. The grin was warm, but Alec's features were waxen. "I really thought I would do better." Alec sighed as he struggled on.

"Don't worry Alec," James smiled softly at him.

"It's bloody annoying," Alec tried to control his breathing and not pant.

"I understand," James said softly moving closer to Alec, ready to offer a hand should Alec need it. Now Alec was holding up most of his weight on his arms, and they trembled visibly as the muscles objected.

When Alec suddenly slumped over James was prepared and caught him up in his own arms.

"I've got you," he said gently.

"Thanks." Alec hated how shaky his voice was. Not to mention that his arms still trembled. Even if he no longer took any weight on them his hands still shook badly. "I'll be able to continue if I just get to rest for a moment."

"No, I've got you, I'll get you back," James stated softly, reassuringly. He did not like how thin and bony Alec was. He had lost a lot of weight, even with the heavy cast he weighted less than he should.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, to say that he had not meant to be a burden, literally, to James. That he had only wanted to welcome him back.

"I know." James knew what he was to say and thought that there was no point in waiting for him to actually say it before answering. "It meant a lot for me to see you there Alec. I am more than happy to repay you for that."

"Still makes you feel stupid when you can't even keep yourself upright." Alec stated, well aware that if James put him down he would not be able to go far before falling again.

"I'll always catch you if I can." James stated with conviction. "Just as you will Alec, it is no matter. Now let's concentrate on getting you back before they notice you are gone."

"Do you think we can do that?" Alec asked wistfully, all too aware of the lecture he would receive if he was found out.

"We're secret agents Alec." James chuckled. "We are the best there is, of course we will be able to."

Alec grinned, trusting James above all.

Soon he was back in his bed in the medical ward, no one the wiser that he had ever been away from there.

"I'll come back here again as soon as I have reported." James grinned. "Don't worry, I doubt anyone noticed that you were even missing."

"If they didn't, if you pulled that off, I'll buy you a pint." Alec promised.

James made his report before returning to Alec. It was all they could do not to laugh when one of the medical staff reported his surprise that Alec had actually waited until James came before trying to get up. He'd even stated that he wouldn't have been able to.

"I guess that I owe you a pint." Alec grinned warmly at his friend.

"I'll hold you to it as soon as you are up to it." James grinned back. "I'll even buy you one in return then."

"Sounds perfectly agreeable to me," Alec grinned. He had sorely missed James' company while he was away. They were family of a certain sort.

That was what James had said. _"I'll always catch you if I can, just as you will."_ It was true, as long as it was the two of them together, he never had to fear falling, James would always be there to catch him if he did.

The End

This was the second one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it, here is also review response for the first one. I want to thank everyone who read it.

/Elenhin

foreverfaramir: Thank you again ever so much for betaing and helping me out, you are the greatest.

Diamond77: I am glad you like it. Ah, yes, the obsession with Alec can seem to much at times. For my part I think it is because of how Sean Bean portrayed him, it made me feel like there had to be more to Alec than what we saw in the movie. I wanted to explore just exactly Alec and James could be to each other if those things that were hinted in their friendships were explored more deeply.

Iolana Khenemet: Glad you liked it, I am very glad you liked it because I hoped that you would. The way I see it Alec was in the orphanage until he got to the boarding school. I don't see him as getting adopted, if they had plans for him, they would not allow him to get adopted.

Silveni: I am very happy to see that you enjoyed it. There will be quite a few more one shots, but I must say that I do not write any slash. I hope you will enjoy all the one shots thought.


End file.
